


I Love You

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116
Summary: Just a little poem I wrote a while ago...





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate...

It’s love because  
I want you to be happy,  
even if that means  
you’ll go on without me,  
even if it means  
it’s going to kill me everyday,  
even if it means  
we can only be “friends”,  
even if it means  
I’ll spend every night alone,  
even if it means  
you won’t love me back…  
It’s love, only for you…

All I know is  
that you love me…  
in my dreams

One day,  
You miss me,  
That will be the day  
I am gone…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
